pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Lower Peridot Ward
The Peridot Ward is the first ward you pass through on your journey through the Reborn region. Due to its size, it is broken up into the Peridot Ward and the Lower Peridot Ward. Places of interest Train Station This is where your journey begins. While riding a train with Ame to the Reborn region, an explosion will occur. Name Rater's House The Name Rater resides in a house in the far west of the Peridot Ward. As his husband explains, he doesn't actually care about the original trainer of a Pokémon, and can rename them regardless. Fisherman's House South of the Name Rater resides a fisherman, who will give you his Old Rod. Alleyway East of Doxy Marigold is a Hotshot Trainer guarding an entrance to an alleyway. After defeating him, he will allow you to pass, where you can find more trainers to battle, some Pokémon to catch, and a Super Potion. During Rain, a Tynamo will appear here. Seacrest's Garden North of the Name Rater is a hotel owned by Mr. Seacrest. Seacrest has a beautiful garden in the back, but out of concern for its well-being, he requires trainers to battle him before passing through. Aquarium Southeast of the house of the fisherman who gave you an Old Rod is another fisherman who has an aquarium in his house. Like Mr. Seacrest, he requires a battle before letting you in. Neo-Circuit Power Plant Main article:Neo-Circuit Power Plant The first gym you will challenge, led by Julia. During a thunderstorm, a Blitzle will appear outside. Special Encounters Espurr Alleyway North of the first entrance from the Opal Ward is a man asking for money. After giving four payments of 50, he will leave and let you pass through to a house holding a traumatized Espurr. If you have PokeSnax in your bag, the Espurr will react to the scent and join you. Teddiursa Chase A Teddiursa will appear in the streets and flee upon interaction, reappearing in another place. This encounters spans across both Peridot Ward and Lower Peridot Ward. Note: Teddiursa does not necessarily appear in the order these images do Teddiursa1.png|North of west entrance to Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa2.png|South of Seacrest Hotel in Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa3.png|Next to dumpster by fountain in Peridot Ward Teddiursa4.png|Underneath bridge in Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa5.png|In Seacrest's Garden in Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa6.png|Next to train station entrance in Lower Peridot Ward Teddiursa7.png|North of Mosswater Factory in Peridot Ward Sicketot In the hotel next to the entrance to the underground Railnet, a girl is concerned about her Kricketot's ill state. The Bug gym leader Shelly is called in to look it over, and she declares that it isn't sick, it's just extremely lonely. As its current owner cannot give it the attention it needs, the two suggest the player look after it instead. Casa de Casanova Just past Casanova Darin is a dumpster that holds a Gulpin, as well as a house that holds a Whismur. The Whismur will react to the PokeSnax in your bag, but unlike the Espurr, it will attack, so it must be caught in-battle rather than be received. She took the midnight train... During rain or a thunderstorm, a Numel will be outside the train station. If you have PokeSnax in your bag, the Numel will be attracted to it. A stormy welcome During a thunderstorm, a Blitzel will appear outside the Neo-Circuit Power Plant. Tenants, please! After defeating Julia, return to the train station and speak with the man nearby, who has begun his search for a new home. Return to the house that had held a Whismur, where the landlord has returned. He asks you to send the man in, and after returning to tell the new renter this, the man shortly moves in. He gives you his old Onix as thanks. Lillipup on the Lam Beginning in the South Obsidia Ward, this is a hide-and-seek quest similar to the Teddiursa Chase. However, this Lillipup has much more stamina, and races through multiple wards! Note: Lillipup does not necessarily appear in the order these images do Lillipup4.png|On dock in Coral Ward Lillipup1.png|South of train entrance and west of Budew wall in the Peridot Ward Lillipup2.png|On train tracks in Lower Peridot Ward Lillipup3.png|Near chasm in street to the west in Obsidia Ward Pokémon Items Trainers Trivia *Casanova Andy is likely a reference to the band The Offspring, as he shares a name with one member and quotes their song "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid". *Mr. Seacrest's name may be a pun on The Secret Garden. Category:Locations Category:Wards